wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Outland
Outland (ofte feilbart refererert til som "Outlands" "Utlend," "Utgard" eller "the Outlands") er navnet på de svevende restene av den røde verdenen Draenor, hjemplaneten til orkene and og tilfluktsstedet til draenei, det nåværende tilholdsstedet til Illidan Stormrage og hans tilhengere. Draenor var en massiv planet og det meste av The Burning Crusade skjer på de største flytende kontinentene. Historie thumb|Kart over regionen Draenor rundt Dark Portal, før the Cataclysm For flere tusen år siden fant draenei, en sammenslutning eredar som motsto Den Brennende Legion og skilte seg fra sine brødre, en idyllisk planet i void. Etter å endelig ha unnsluppet Den Brennende Legion, slo draenei seg ned og kalte verdenen "Exile's Refuge" på Eredun: "Draenor". Orkene hadde ikke noe navn på stedet, annet enn "verden", men aksepterte etter hvert Eredun navnet. Draenor var en fredelig verden dominert av sletter og myrer. Originalt var det mange intelligente raser, hvor de mektigste var orkene. Orkene levde i en stille, sjamanistisk tilværelse til maktsyke, ledet og manipulert av Gul'dan, gjorde en blodspakt med Mannoroth, en general av Den Brennende Legion, som forvandlet rasen til blodtørstige barbar erobrere. Warlock magien brukt av orkene forvandlet Draenor til en tørr ødemark. Under ordre fra Kil'jaeden, knuste Draenei, slavegjorde ogrene, og tok kontroll over Draenor. Før Horden kunne ødelegge seg selv i blodtørst, åpnet Medivh og Gul'dan Dark Portal, som tillot Horden (Gamle Horden) å ankomme Azeroth for å pløye gjennom verdenen der og gjøre klar for Den Brennende Legions andre invasjon av Kalimdor. De få overlevende draenei lastet det nødvendige inn i de interdimensjonale skipene sine og dro ut på søken etter et nytt paradis. Etter hvert ble Horden slått tilbake, og Draenor ble angrepet, via Dark Portal, av en Allianse ekspedisjon som skulle ende den orkiske trusselen mot Azeroth en gang for alle. I kampens hete forsøkte Shaman Ner'zhul å gi orkene muligheten til å forlate Draenor for å dra til nye verdener med interdimensjonale portaler; men tilstedeværelsen til så mange portaler rev planeten til biter, etterlatende bare noen biter av verdenen flytende i rommet som ble omdøpt til nesten-ubeboelige Outland. I eksplosjonen ble mesteparten av liv på Draenor utryddet til tross for at et antall orker, ogrer og noen draenei overlevde. Etter eksplosjonen samlet en Pit Lord kalt Magtheridon de gjenværende orkene og tok kontroll over Outland. Ved inderdimensjonale porter hentet han demoner fra Twisting Nether til hjelp. Natt alv Demon Jegeren Illidan Stormrage og mange Naga og blodalver flyktet til Outland og lyktes i å beseire Magtheridon og erobre ødemarkene. Etter deres tap i Northrend mot Prinse Arthas/Lichkongen returnerte de dit og dannet permanente leveplasser. De fleste draenei som er igjen i Outland har blitt forferdelig mutert, og bærer bare så vidt likhet med sine fjerne slektninger. Siden da har styrkene til både Lyset og Mørket innsett Outland's nyttighet. Det kan fungere som et knyttepunkt i Den Brennende Legions invasjoner, eller som holdepunkt i kampen mot den. Som svar har både naaru og Legionen sendt sine agenter for å sikre verdenen. Nå må både Alliansen og Horden bekjempe styrkene til den nå-gale Illidan og de onde tilhengerne av Legionen for å beskytte Azeroth fra Kil'jaeden's Brennende Korstog. Druids har magisk gjenplantet steder av massive Outland som var tidligere ubeboelige, besktivende stedene som "Grønne Hager", som Sylvanaar i Blade's Edge Mountains og Cenarion Thicket i Terokkar Forest. Hovedbasen til Cenarion Circle's ekspedisjon erCenarion Refuge i Zangarmarsh. Innfødte Draenor Skapninger *Arakkoa *Burrower *Colossi *Draenei (Broken og Lost Ones er ansett som innfødt, selv om den originale typen ikke er det.)'' *Draenor Giant *Elekk *Ethereals (ikke teknisk sett innfødte, men tilstede ifølge offentlige materialer.) *Fel Boar *Fel Reaver (ikke teknisk sett innfødte, men tilstede ifølge offentlige materialer.) *Fungal Giant *Gronn *Nether Drage *Nether Drake *Naaru (ikke teknisk sett innfødte, men tilstede ifølge offentlige materialer.) *Fel Orc *Ogre *Ogre Lord *Ork *Ravager *Rock Flayer *Shivarra (ikke teknisk sett innfødte, men tilstede ifølge offentlige materialer.) *Sporeling *Spore Walker *Spore Bat *Warp Stalker *Wrathguard (ikke teknisk sett innfødte, men tilstede ifølge offentlige materialer.) *Netherwyrm (RPG) *Fungal Horror (RPG) *Phase Spider (RPG) *Swamp Fisher (RPG) *Swamp Tyrant (RPG) Geografi .]] Før ødeleggelsen av Draenor, var det en enorm planet med kontinenter og hav, ganske likt Azeroth. Den hadde en stor måne kalt Pale Lady av orkene, og kan fortsatt ses på himmelen i Hellfire, Netherstorm, og Blade's Edge. Månen har nå en døllere glod en den skinnende hvite fra da Outland var Draenor. Outland består av en sentral land masse med flere biter flyvende rundt. Outland er for det meste bar og livløs, som Draenor før katastrofen. Orkene bygde enorme, sorte festninger rundt omkring på verdenen, og noen står fortsatt. Brennende Legion leirer er spredt rundt på de svevende øyene. Fra eldre kart, har flere regioner blitt ødelagt eller omdøpt, inkludert: * Zeth'kur (WC2) * Deathwing's Lair (WC2) * Skeletal Coast (WC2) * Fortress Shadowmoon (WC2) * Devouring Sea (WC2) * Mountains of Flame (WC3) * Deadlands (WC3) * Haven of the Damned (WC3) * Outland Arena (TFT) * Fields of Farahlon Kart * Interactive Map of Outland * Detailed Map of Outland Zoner Outland består for øyeblikket av syv store zoner som er forbundet, men varierer sterkt i klima. *Hellfire Peninsula (58-63) *Zangarmarsh (60-64) *Terokkar Forest (62-65) *Nagrand (64-67) *Blade's Edge Mountains (65-68) *Netherstorm (67-70) *Shadowmoon Valley (67-70) Official side info From Outland from the Burning Crusade section of the Official site: The scattered wastes of Outland are all that remain of Draenor, the once beautiful homeworld of the orcs. Following the Second War, the Alliance invaded Draenor by crossing through the Dark Portal. To their horror, they discovered that Ner'zhul - the dark warlord of Horde - had constructed a series of new gateways that could lead the beaten Horde to newer, unspoiled worlds. As the Alliance forces closed in around him, Ner'zhul opened his gateways as a means of escape. However, the gateways' clashing energies resulted in a catastrophic explosion that ultimately ripped the world of Draenor apart. Nearly thirteen years later - towards the end of the Third War - the fallen night elf, Illidan, discovered that huge chunks of Draenor still existed - floating upon the astral winds of the Twisting Nether. After his defeat at the hands of the evil Prince Arthas, Illidan fled to the remnants of Draenor and dubbed them Outland. He quickly seized control of the chaotic region and sealed the last of Ner'zhul's cursed gateways. Though he is the undisputed ruler of the ravaged land, Illidan lives in fear that he will be discovered by his powerful enemies - most notably Arthas, the new Lich King, and the remaining Lords of the Burning Legion. Currently, Outland is home to a number of scattered draenei tribes, primitive orcs and the powerful, arcane creatures of the Nether itself. Agents of the Burning Legion have also targeted the region as a vital strategic location in their unending Burning Crusade to scour all life from the universe.